Polyurethane resin is generally produced by reaction of polyisocyanate and an active hydrogen group-containing compound, and is widely used in various industrial fields as, for example, coatings, adhesives, and elastomers.
For polyisocyanate used in production of polyurethane resin, for example, xylylenediisocyanate (XDI) is known, and it has been proposed that xylylenediisocyanate is derived into an isocyanurate derivative to be used.
To he more specific, Patent Document 1 proposed, in Example (polyisocyanate A3), production of polyisocyanate having an isocyanurate group and an iminooxadiazinedione group, and having a viscosity at 60° C. of 8500 mPa·s by, for example, allowing m-XDI to react using a 50% concentration isopropanol/methanol (2:1) solution of tetrabutylphosphonium hydrogen difluoride as a catalyst, thereafter adding dibutylphosphate, and terminating the reaction.